


The Anniversary

by lovelybluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Paddling, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Self-Blame, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Harry has been in a horrid mood all day and Draco thinks it's time Harry learnt that he does not appreciate his bad attitude and rude behavior.a/n dedicated to my friend who has a spanking kink. I hope you enjoy, love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	The Anniversary

"What about you, Harry? How've you been?"

Blaise Zabini asked, his lips poised with a smile as he sat across from Draco and Harry in their parlour, having joined the couple for their afternoon tea.

Harry glanced at the perfect smile Blaise gave him, then scoffed and looked away, his arms crossed against his chest like a petulant child. Draco's back tensed, his eyes reflecting something of danger behind them at hearing Harry's words or lack thereof and he sat up a little straighter. He was the epitome of grace and collectiveness, even as his long-time boyfriend acted like a complete prat to his best mate and he kept his composure. Instead of making a scene in front of their guest he simply and silently put his hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed. The simple gesture didn't go unnoticed by Harry and he knew he was going to get it from Draco later.

"I'm so sorry Blaise. You'll have to forgive Harry, he hasn't been feeling himself all day and it seems his foul mood has clouded his better judgment."

Draco smiled apologetically as he stood up from his seat and Blaise followed suite.

"Would you mind if we continue this another time? Perhaps we could grab lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you then and I hope you feel better soon, Harry." Blaise nodded, smile still in place as he spoke to Harry once again, only to have the ill-tempered, dark-haired man ignore him completely. Draco apologized once more giving Blaise a quick hug and with one more cheery grin, he apparated out of the house.

The sudden shift in the atmosphere would've caught most people off guard as Draco's chatty and friendly manner changed drastically in the span of a few seconds.

"Upstairs, bedroom. Strip, _now_."

Draco said, voice dangerously low as he walked into the kitchen to grab the still warm kettle that sat untouched on the stove. He didn't even so much as spare Harry a glance as he expected his request to be carried out without a word of complaint. Like clockwork, Draco heard Harry stand and pad his way up the stairs quietly.

The blonde sighed and walked back to the table, pouring himself another cup of tea.

Draco _hated_ when he had to punish Harry. It usually meant that Harry was having a far worse day than he was letting on and the idea of not knowing everything that was going on with his raven-haired beauty made his heart lurch. But no matter how much he disliked the task he and Harry had established rules when they had first gotten into the relationship and Harry had violated them, which in turn called for punishment. Draco sat, stirring his tea, trying to think of a single reason as to why Harry had so blatantly disrespected one of his mate's, especially Blaise who had always been kind to Harry, and when he couldn't muster an explanation for it he decided to ask the man himself.

With one last sip of his tea, Draco steeled his resolve and began to ascend the stairs.

By the time Draco entered their bedroom, Harry was obediently kneeling by the foot of their bed, facing the door, and completely naked. Harry's head was bowed in submission and he held a wooden paddle in his hands, the one they always used for punishment. His clothes sat neatly folded on the chest at the foot of the bed, his round glasses perched on top.

"Do you know why we are in here Harry?" Draco's voice was stern as he walked toward his desk on the right-hand side of the room, just next to the bathroom door.

"Yes, sir."

Harry spoke quietly, keeping his head down and letting his permanently messy hair hide his face. Draco moved the desk's chair aside and began to roll up his shirt sleeves.

"And do you know why I am so upset?"

Draco's next question was met with silence as he turned to face Harry who silently fiddled with the paddle in his hands.

"Then perhaps you can tell me why you've been so snappish and huffy at me all day? Or why exactly you feel the need to disrespect Blaise and cut our visit short. That man has only ever been kind to you; he always brings you little trinkets from when he travels and he always shares his stories with you, so why in _Merlin's_ name did you treat him so rudely? Hmm?"

Once again Harry didn't speak and only seemed to shift slightly in his kneeling position. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. He was giving Harry a chance to explain himself, but it seemed the former was set on not answering him. He exhaled again and closed the distance between the two of them, crouching down in front of Harry.

Draco snaked his slender piano fingers around Harry's chin, making him look up and meet his eyes.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

Draco silently hoped Harry would just apologize and lessen the punishment that was coming his way but to no avail.

"No, sir." Harry softly replied, glancing away from Draco's piercing silver eyes.

"Fine, then do not speak unless it's to apologize." Draco coldly said releasing Harry's chin and grabbing the paddle from his hands. He stood up straight once more and ordered Harry to get into position.

"Hands on the edge of the desk and bend over."

Harry slowly rose from his spot on the floor and followed the directions. The position Draco had put him in offered no support and they both knew holding it would make the punishment seem so much longer.

"Not a word." Draco reminded him, tone steady and emotionless as he pulled back the paddle and brought it forward, hard onto Harry's backside.

Harry's even breaths stutter at the sudden contact but he held steady, trying his hardest not to flinch away. He deserved every hit, he knew he did.

Draco continued his onslaught of smacks with the paddle. The hits varied from hard and slow to quick and stinging but all came without warning and tinted his bottom redder and redder. By the time Draco rounded on the fifteenth or so hit Harry began to cry, his body wracked with sobs as he began to stutter out apologies.

"I-I'm sor-sorry," he hiccuped, shoulders shaking but keeping his hands on the edge of the desk and body perfectly bent. Draco stopped his hand from coming down again and let the paddle fall onto the carpeted floor.

"Sorry for what, Harry?" He asked placing a comforting hand on Harry's shaking back, which only seemed to make him cry harder. Draco's heart clenched at how broken he sounded and it took all of him not to break down too.

"F-for being s-nappy to you and rude to-to Bl-Blaise, I'm so-orry," He sniffed, as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. Draco frowned at the shaky and crying mess of his boyfriend and went to hold him and comfort him when Harry spoke again.

"I-I'm so-sorry for be-being alive, for out li-living Sirius," Harry huffed, gasping and choking on his guilt and the tears streaming down his face.

Draco stood silently and his frown deepened. He knew how much the war still affected his lover even after it had ended four years ago. The minute the name Sirius had tumbled from Harry's lips, Draco realized why he'd been so off that day. It was the sixth year anniversary of when Sirius had been killed. The guilt of having forgotten such a stressful time for his boyfriend made his heart well with sadness and regret, he really wished Harry had told him sooner or that he had remembered.

"I don't deserve to li-live, I-m sor-ry for being the-the cause of all the de-death and for living when they-when they all di-died," Harry gasped over his words trying desperately to catch his breath but finding himself unable to do so. Draco simply and calmly continued to rub Harry's back soothingly waiting for the green-eyed man to get ahold of himself.

Draco knew that Harry preferred physical pain to emotional pain and this being true he would take a punishment for longer than healthy and wouldn't safe word to get Draco to stop even if he was in danger of collapsing from the pain. Harry would rather someone beat him senseless than have to deal with any of his emotional turmoil. This being said Draco would never in his life push Harry passed his limits, even if Harry had broken a rule, even if he had upset Draco, he would never hurt Harry like that. He knew when Harry had had enough and the shaking body before him told him just that.

Draco also knew that Harry felt so much guilt over the war. He had convinced himself that all the death and fighting was his fault and he constantly made himself a martyr in his own mind, seemingly forgetting Voldemort's part in the war completely. And although Draco did not agree nor understand he did know that he would _always_ be there to forgive Harry for everything and anything. He would always be there to forgive Harry for all the things that he didn't do but still blamed himself for and Draco would try his bloody hardest to convince Harry that it wasn't his fault.

After Harry's continual muttering of _"I'm sorry"_ and his all body encompassing sobbing morphed into small and quiet whimpers, Draco decided it was safe to move away from him for a second. He knew the reason Harry hadn't moved was because he was waiting for another smack, but it would never come. Instead, Draco walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and grabbed a pair of pants and one of his shirts. He knew Harry always felt more comfortable in one of his shirts after a punishment.

Wordlessly Draco walked up to Harry's trembling figure and pulled his hands off the desk and had him stand upright. The tears quietly falling down Harry's cheeks made his green eyes shine brightly and Draco carefully wiped them away with his thumb. He pulled the shirt over Harry's head and managed to easily get him into the pants because of how much smaller and shorter he was.

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and guided him to the bed. They situated themselves, Draco leaning against the headboard with Harry sitting on his lap bridle style.

Draco tucked Harry's head under his chin, while he had one arm supporting Harry's back and the other trailing soft lines on his arm. He kissed Harry's head a few more times as he let Harry calm his shaky breathing.

"You, Harry James Potter, are the bravest, kindest, most beautiful person I have ever met and I forgive you."

Draco whispered pulling Harry impossibly closer and holding him firmly. Harry's breath came out stuttered as he listened to Draco speak.

"None of what happened was your fault, the war, the death, not even Sirius, but I forgive you. I know you're sorry and I forgive you, Harry. But don't you ever apologize for living because I am so bloody grateful you are alive and I wouldn't be who I am without you and Sirius wouldn't want you to regret living. And you _deserve_ to live."

Draco said firmly as he held onto Harry almost as though he could disappear without a trace. Harry's shaking shoulders stopped shaking as he finally regained his composure at Draco's words. Draco grabbed Harry's face with one hand and delicately turned his head to face him. Emerald green eyes locked onto glinting silver ones and they held each others stare intently.

"Do you understand me, my lion? _Never_ apologize for existing because you,"

Draco pressed a few peppery kisses to Harry's neck,

"Are,"

He kissed both of Harry's cheeks,

"My,"

He left a kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth,

"Everything,"

And with that Draco pulled Harry in for a hot kiss, his hands cupping Harry's face with soft fingers.

They kissed, lips moving in sync, Draco breathing fiery passion and love all into one kiss. And when he finally pulled away, the pair of them breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other, he watched Harry's obscenely gorgeous face and murmured softly,

"And I love you."


End file.
